What Happened Before
by IvoryRhapsody
Summary: A lot more happened back in the past than Hotch told. Foyet x Hotch: Warning inside. Rossi x Hotch
1. What Happened Before

**Title: **What Happened Before

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Rape! It's not detailed as much as most are, but if you are slightly offended by this, don't read.

**Pairings: **Foyet x Hotch, Rossi x Hotch

**Summary: **A lot more happened back in the past than Hotch told.

_"FBI!" _

_A team of 10 knocked down the door and stormed into each room with their guns pointed and ready to take the shot. The youngest at that moment, Aaron Hotchner, continued his search down in the basement with no back up. Whether their unsub was there or not, didn't matter to him. He would take down the Reaper with or without help. _

_He turned on his flashlight before opening the door slightly and kicking it open right after. He flashed his flashlight left and right to make out anything suspicious. He noticed there was another corner near a window and began walking towards the area. He believed that The Reaper, the unsub they were looking for, would have escaped through the window and maybe he left something behind. When he got closer, the basement door closed shut, making a loud sound that could probably be heard by his teammates. He flashed the light left and right once more and noticed a dark shadow moving swiftly. _

_"FBI! Come out now!" Hotch yelled as he kept scanning the room. This was getting freakier by the second. When he turned around again, this time he was knocked back and landed hard on the cold floor. His weapon and flashlight rolling and sliding away from him. The Reaper kicked the weapon away and picked up the flashlight. He shone the light on Hotch's face, examining the flawless face that now held a bruise on his forehead. He smirked as the light traveled down Hotch's body. _

_"I've never seen you before. New?" The Reaper said as bent down and caressed the side of Hotch's face as he winced in pain from the previous blow. He reached into Hotch's pocket and took out his ID, reading all the information on it._

_"Aaron Hotchner huh? I see you're 27 years old." The Reaper said as Hotch tried to sit up. The Reaper dropped the Identification card and grabbed Hotch's arms, pinning them over his head. Hotch tried to kick up but the Reaper sat on his legs, making it harder to move them. The Reaper then grabbed a cloth from his pocket and stuffed it into Hotch's mouth, to keep him from screaming or yelling. He knew the team already knew Hotch was missing but he locked the basement door, a door that can only be unlocked from the inside and cannot be kicked down easily._

_"I don't have much time but...let me leave a lasting impression on you." The Reaper said as he began removing Hotch's pants with only hand. He noticed that to take them off completely, he'd need both hands. He looked around and grabbed anything that could be used to tie Hotch's wrists together. When he succeeded at that, he pulled Hotch's hair, forcing him to stand up and slammed him against the wall, his back against the Reaper. _

_He struggled as he felt the Reaper remove his pants and his underwear and allowed them to pool around his ankle. _

_When Hotch felt the Reaper's member probe his entrance, he stilled. He couldn't believe this is happening to him. The Boston Reaper never raped his victims before. _

_The Reaper slowly pushed into Hotch but didn't allow him to adjust enough and began moving in and out, causing screams to escape Hotch's throat but they were muffled by the gag he was given._

_"You're so tight. Figured you were a virgin. You have a tight ass attitude working for you." The Reaper smirked as Hotch trembled in front of him because of the violent intruder in between his legs._

_Hotch felt the blood trickle down his thigh and winced. He felt a hand giving his own limp member a small squeeze, making him gasp. It started stroking him at the same time his entrance was harshly violated. _

_"You can enjoy this a little bit." The Reaper said as he nibbled on Hotch's ear. _

_Hotch noticed that must mean that the Reaper removed his mask! If only he could get a glimpse at the face! _

_He tried to turn slightly but it was inevitable. Of course the Reaper wouldn't allow him to. He left on hand behind Hotch's head and another on his waist. "Forget it. Let me finish this off." The Reaper said as he got closer to his peak. He started going faster and harder, eliciting more screams from Hotch. _

_The Reaper heard the pounds on the basement door. "Hotch!" _

_"Open up!"_

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Hotch!"_

_The Reaper smirked and soon, he came inside Hotch with a loud moan. He removed himself from Hotch, and pulled up his pants and underwear. Hotch's knees were about to give out, so the Reaper decided to do one thing for him._

_"Don't want your teammates finding out about this humiliation right?" The Reaper said as he picked up Hotch's gun._

_Hotch didn't even care. He could barely move because of the pain radiating through his body from the harsh pounding he just received. He tried to sit up and when he looked up, he noticed that the Reaper already had his mask back on. _

_"I'm not going to kill you. I like you too much for that...See you again some time? Maybe next time we can have a little more fun?" The Reaper said as he raised the gun and pistol whipped Hotch. Not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to leave his vision blurry. _

_After a few more minutes, the basement door was finally knocked down and Hotch noticed Rossi and the others running in with their flashlights and weapons drawn. _

_"It's clear." Rossi said as he walked over to Hotch and bent down to examine the wound on his head._

_"Hotch, can you hear me?" He asked. Hotch responded with a grunt and was picked up by Rossi. He was led to the paramedics and they fixed him up. Rossi had his suspicions. He knew something more happened but he wasn't going to push it. That was never a good idea with Hotch._

_When the paramedics left Rossi to talk to Hotch, he decided to ask Hotch a few questions. He looked traumatized, or sad even. He wasn't sure._

_"What happened? Why didn't you call for back up?" Rossi asked. _

_"Don't tell anyone." _

_"What?" Rossi said._

_"Please don't tell anyone what happened. I'll tell you all I know except that." Hotch mumbled, barely audible to Rossi._

_Rossi nodded and listened to what Hotch had to say. Of course, he didn't tell him everything but Rossi already knew all about that._

* * *

><p>When Hotch heard the Reaper escaped jail, it seemed as if he wouldn't leave him alone. The Reaper was after him and he knew it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, should I write another chapter? I was going to write one more with when Hotch entered his apartment and the Reaper was there. :) Comments please. I tried my best. Written mostly for ROSSELLA1 because she wrote my favorite Hotch x Foyet one shot. :3<strong>


	2. Doesn't Make Sense

**Title: **What Happened Before

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Small inappropriate scene

**Pairings: **Foyet x Hotch, Rossi x Hotch

**Summary: **A lot more happened back in the past than Hotch told.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch's POV<strong>

After entering my home, I went for drink. I can't really call it my home...nothing felt homey about it. Haley was gone and so was Jack. I didn't see the many deserted toys lying around in different places or hear someone say "Daddy's home!". Jack would run up to me and I'd lift him up, giving a small kiss on the cheek. Haley would say that's nearly dinner time and give me a quick chaste kiss. But that wasn't what always happened. Sometimes I'd come home really late, the food would already be cold and Jack would already be asleep. Haley would continue to argue with me, complaining about how I'm never home.

I heard a gun's safety click off and turned to see Foyet pointing a gun at me. It all happened so quickly that I almost couldn't recalled what happened. I was on the floor within seconds and Foyet hovered above me. When I tried to get up, I felt a something stab me in my abdomen. I gasped in pain and heard him laugh. He continued to stab me in various places and when he stopped, he got up. He explained to me about how it took skill and practice to stab someone and not kill them. He told me how he had practiced on himself and that I would now have scars just like he does. I moaned in pain as I felt the hot, red, liquid pour out of me.

He bent down and stabbed me once more. I didn't have the strength to cry out. It all hurts too much. I soon felt myself slipping but before I did, I felt lips on my own. This caused me to open my eyes again but just barely. I felt him remove my pants and that same feeling I had before, I felt it again. I was scared but this time, I felt a rush of excitement. But at the same time, I wanted to beat the shit out of him.

I couldn't believe this. Why did I feel this way?

"I told you I'd be back." He said. He kissed me again, roughly. _I shouldn't even be enjoying this..._

He kissed my wounds and I saw the blood drip from his lips and moaned in pain.

He actually prepared me this time...what is this? Now I really wanted him gone. He was confusing my greatly. I tried to move but even one inch of movement nearly caused me to pass out. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily while he continued whatever he wanted to. I could barely feel anything anymore. The slight burning at the pit of my stomach told me I was close already. I felt his lips again. Why did he keep kissing me? Before I could analyze it some more, I looked into his eyes again that were inches from mine and passed out. The blood loss was too much.

**Foyet's POV**

I placed his pants back on, wiped my mouth, left something for him, and ripping out that page from his agenda. I lifted him up after putting on my garments again. I picked him up and quietly snuck out of his apartment and placed him in my car. Once I got in the driver's seat, I pulled out Derek Morgan's credentials. I drove towards the hospital and fixed the looking mirror on Aaron. I wanted to torture him some more. Keep him alive and make him suffer more. I've never felt such an attraction towards one of my victims and it was making me sick. I could have just let him die now but instead I would watch him suffer once I completed my plans for him. If only he never kept searching for me, this would have never happened.

I furiously hit the steering wheel and turned the looking glass away from him. Was I seriously falling for him even slightly? I couldn't believe this...

Once I got to the hospital, I was tempted to just murder him in the back of the car but when I took out the gun I took from his place, I froze. Instead, I just picked him up, ran into the hospital and pretended to be a person scared for his friend. I lied about his name and pulled out Derek's credentials to make it seem more believable. They quickly took Aaron from me and once they were done, I muttered a thank you and disappeared before they could ask me any more questions.

Once I got back in the car, I stared at the page with his wife's address on it. This is what I was going to do. I had no mercy for him...I wanted him gone.

I drove out of the hospital's parking lot and left to plan the whole thing. I'd soon break that tough demeanor that Aaron Hotchner put up every time I saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch's POV<strong>

I woke up slowly and saw Prentiss sitting beside me. I moaned in pain when I tried to get up even. Once Prentiss left the room, I called the nurse over. She told me I was raped because they found traces of semen. I told her to keep it between us and...Dave. He was the only one I trusted.

When I was released from the hospital, Dave turned to speak to me. He came to get me and bring me home.

"Aaron...why do you keep this a secret from everyone?" He asked as he opened the passenger door for me. As I slid in and waited for him to climb in on the opposite side, I looked at him. He was looking at me, expecting in answer.

"Dave...it's humiliating," I mumbled.

"I'll get the son of a bitch for even laying a hand on you." He said and gripped the steering wheel a little harder than normal. I watched his knuckles go white.

"But that's not why I keep it a secret..." I mumbled. Rossi turned to me with a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"I keep it a secret because my body betrayed me. I was scared but at the same time, my body..." I answered. Dave turned and gave me an incredulous look, as if he just heard that Bush would be elected once again.

"...are you sure?" He asked and looked away from me. I nodded slightly.

He stayed quiet for most of the drive, only talking about the case that I missed. I was required to stay with him until they repaired the hole in my wall and the blood off my carpet but mostly just in case Foyet would come for me again.

Once we got there, I got out of the car and reached for my bags only to be stopped by him but when I felt a hand encircle my wrist, I immediately pulled away and stared at Rossi with wide eyes. It kept coming back. Those memories and his touches.

Rossi stared at me for a minute before placing the bags on top of the car and placed both hands on the sides of my face. He smiled slightly and gave me a quick peck.

"Don't worry, Aaron. We won't let him touch you again," He said. I smiled. Yes, Rossi and I were secretly dating. It started a few months after Haley served me with divorce papers.

He grabbed the bags again and walked to the front door with my in tow. I didn't like the effect Foyet gave me and I do love Rossi but he did. But now Haley and Jack were in danger. I wanted to ask him why he did what he did to me but if I do see him, in order to protect my son and Haley, I will kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's it! It's done! ^^ Hoped you liked it ROSELLA1! :D Of course, everyone knows what happens next. Hotch beats the shit out of Foyet for killing his wife and because he was scared for his son. OK, this was supposed to be a Foyet x Hotch fic but I couldn't help but add my second favorite slash pairing in the mix. xD Please don't kill me and I worked really hard on this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and for you MorganReid fans out there, I HAVE ABOUT THREE IDEAS FOR NEW FICS FOR THEM! HELL YEAH! BUT ONLY TILL I FINISH MY ADOMMY SEQUEL AND THE CURRENT MORGAN/REID FIC. TY! NOOO! SCHOOL IS GONNA OPEN IN ONE MONTH APPROXIMATELY! I WILL TRY TO FINISH THE FANFICS I HAVE NOW AND WRITE NEW ONES BUT THEY PROBABLY WILL COME SLOWER. D: SORRY GUYS! Review please! They make me happy! ^^**


End file.
